


Pu-pumpkin Nya?

by RexDraco



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so smooth Blair-chan!" "Nya! Thank you Maka-chan!" "Eheh…so what am I supposed to do now?" "Well Blair usually is very careful when putting it in, does Maka-chan want to try?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pu-pumpkin Nya?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but my Plot Gerbils thing they do.

 

 

 

Blair: Nya Maka-chan, Blair does not understand. Why do they get so big?

 

Maka: It’s hard to say, it really depends on many things.

 

Blair: Is it true that they are warm nyan? People always tell Blair that.

 

Maka: *blushes* Well They are, but why are you looking at me like that?

 

Blair: *leans closer to Maka* Blair just admires how Maka-chan is so knowledgeable, seeing as she doesn’t have any,

 

Maka: *blushes deeper* Well how do expect me to Blair-chan?!

 

Blair: *grins* Nyan, want to touch them?

 

Maka: It’s okay?

 

Blair: *nods* Oh yes, yes! Blair has wanted Maka to pet them for so long!

 

 _Pompon_.

 

Maka: W-wow. They’re so firm.

 

Blair: Nya-haa! You really think so Maka-chan?! *blushes deeply* Blair is so happy nyaaan.

 

Maka: I’m a little jealous…

 

Blair: There’s no need for Maka-chan to be jealous nyaa~ *grins evilly* You know it doesn’t have to be a boy and girl.

 

Maka: *stern look* Blair-chan!

 

Blair: *giggles* No need to be shy Maka-chan! Blair will show you!

 

=There’s a bit of shuffling=

 

Maka: It’s so smooth Blair-chan!

 

Blair: *blush* Nya! Thank you Maka-chan!

 

Maka: eheh…so what am I supposed to do now?

 

Blair: Well Blair usually is very careful when putting it in, does Maka-chan want to try?

 

Maka: Hey Blair-chan? How big can they get anyway?

 

Blair: Hmmm some about 280 kilograms!

 

Maka: W-what?!

 

Blair nods and giggles, hugging Maka to her chest. The woman looks to the garden patch and smiles. Many vegetables line the rows, but Blair’s favorite patch of land was where she grew her pumpkins: many large, many small. They were Blair’s favorite!

 

Blair: Maka-chan and Blair will make the best Pu-pumkins nya! Maka-chan will make Blair her favorite Pumpkin treats hai?

 

Maka: *laughs and nods* All of Blair-chan’s favorites.

 

Blair: Blair loves Maka-chan!

 

Maka: *laughs* Maka loves Blair-chan too…

 

Blair purrs nad rubs her cheek against Maka’s.


End file.
